Curable liquid compositions that contain thermoconductive fillers find application in the manufacture of electrical and electronic devices as heat-radiating adhesives, potting agents, or protective coatings. In particular, a curable liquid silicone composition comprising a liquid organopolysiloxane with at least two alkenyl groups in one molecule, a liquid organopolysiloxane with at least two silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms in one molecule, a hydrosilylation reaction metal catalyst, and a thermoconductive filler is suitable for forming cured bodies of low internal stress and excellent thermal conductivity. Therefore, this composition finds application in the manufacture of heat-removing adhesives placed between the semiconductor elements and heat-dissipation fins, as well as in the production of protective coating agents, potting agents, and heat-removing adhesives used in electric and electronic parts and devices.
It is not unusual that for further increase in thermal conductivity of the aforementioned thermoconductive liquid composition, it is combined with an additional amount of a thermoconductive filler. However, an increase in the content of a thermoconductive filler increases viscosity of the composition, which impairs conditions for the discharge of the composition from dispensing devices, such as syringes, and does not provide stability of the shape after application.